The Tiger and the Hare
by Chibi Chiisu
Summary: *REWRITTEN* Be warned ppl. This is shounen ai(guy/guy), Tiger/Hare pairing. It's also my first MR fic, but I don't really care if anyone flames me. I'm just writing for fun here ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Rancher etc, etc. The song at the end is from the Last Unicorn. So I don't own it either, k?

A/N: Right, so this is a little Tiger/Hare romance fic thingy. I don't mind being flamed because a flamer is just an idiot (man I didn't swear, go me! ^-^) with too much time on their hands. Seriously, where's the point? I put a warning on this, so why read & flame the thing if u don't like shounen ai? But hey if u want to prove that you have no life, go ahead and flame! ^_~

**__**

**_The Tiger And The Hare_**

It was one of those rare peaceful nights, where the stars were clear in the velvety sky above and the calming sound of the babbling brook could be heard nearby. The seven Searchers quietly sat around the blazing fire. After travelling over ruff terrain, and mountainous hills, they were all _a little_ overtired. Even the boisterous young Genki was fast asleep, and using Suezo as a pillow.

"That does it! Can somebody get this kid off of me!!" Suezo barked in annoyance. 

Holly put her finger to her lips, "Shh, Suezo, you'll waken him." 

Suezo muttered something under his breath, and closed his eye. "Fine, fine, fine! Good night then!"

Holly smiled at the sleeping eyeball and the young boy beside him. All her friends meant a lot to her. At the young age of 15, Holly had travelled farther than most men travel in their entire lives. She had watched horrifying battles and raids; sights of which no one her age should witness, however she had found peace in her life with her new friends. Especially one. Holly felt herself blush as her brown eyed gaze drifted back to Genki sleeping peacefully at Suezo's side.

Sighing happily, Holly snuggled down with Mocchi in Golem's strong arms. Soon the small clearing was filled with the light, or in Suezo's case, deafening, snoring of four monsters and two children. 

However, one monster still stirred in the black night air. 

The shadowed wolf silently watched his sleeping companions, sharp golden eyes darting from the wise-cracking Suezo to the silent, good-natured Golem. Finally his solemn gaze fell upon the sleeping Hare nearby. 

Once again he felt that odd, tight sensation in his chest. _  
_He growled angrily, _what is it about him?_ One riddle he couldn't solve. Tiger stood over Hare, studying his peaceful, serene appearance, his chest rising and falling with each breath. _  
How does he make me feel the way I do?_

Still growling, Tiger shook off these alien emotions and disappeared into the darkness.

The moment he left, Hare's eyes shot wide open. Leaning on his elbows, he looked back into the darkness where Tiger Of The Wind had disappeared._ Uhhmwhat was all that about?_

Careful not to wake anyone, Hare silently followed Tiger's path down the hill and passed the bushes until he reached a large lake. The moon, partly covered by thin wispy, purple clouds, looked down upon the lake, making it sparkle like a thousand diamonds. The air was so fresh and clear here. It couldn't be any more perfect, except for one thing;  
Tiger was nowhere to be seen. 

Hare sighed heavily and slumped down infront of the lake. The dew on the grass began to twinkle around him as the clouds slowly departed. As the water lapped against the grassy bank, Hare glanced at his sorrowful reflection and sighed again.

Everything seems so perfect hereheh, wish it could be perfect for me. One lone tear escaped from his eye and fell towards the dark water beneath him, rippling his reflection. Suddenly Hare lashed out at his mirrored self in the murky water.   
"Damnit Tiger!" Hare paused and whispered softly, "Why do I have to feel the way I do about you?"

"Hare?" A gruff voice questioned from the darkness behind him.

Hare spun around to see Tiger's shadowed form infront of him and his mouth instantly fell open in shock. "T-t-tiger?!" Losing his balance, Hare fell backwards into the freezing cold water. Tiger cocked his head to one side before trotting over to the edge of the lake. Hare emerged out of the water, drenched from head to toe.   
"Has anyone ever told you it's rude to sneak up on people?" Hare asked as he began ringing his ears out. 

Tiger simply smirked. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it's dangerous to walk alone in the woods at night?"  
  
"Yeah, like I'm scared of the Big Bad Wolf!" He snarled back. 

Tiger's golden eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. "You should be."

Hare scowled at him. "What were you doing, following me? Or did you decide to come out and howl at the moon for a couple of hours?" Hare scoffed, "Calling for your beloved traitor of a brother, ay Tiger ol' pal?" It was out his mouth before he could stop himself. Hare mentally cursed himself, but his pride wouldn't let him apologise.  
  
Tiger stood, completely dumbfounded by Hare's words at first, and then his mind was blinded by rage as he watched the rabbit walk away without a care in the world.   
  
"Yeah! That's right! Go on Hare, run away! That's what you're best at after all!" Hare stopped in his tracks, but he didn't turn around to face the blue wolf. He had not been prepared for that sudden outburst, and it had got to him. Tiger however, still blinded by red hot fury, continued his verbal assault, "You're nothing but a snivelling coward! The only reason you stick with us is because you want our protection. You're always scheming and tricking, and what's worse the others have fallen for your pathetic little 'friendship' act!"  
  
"That's not true!!" Hare yelled in a sudden outburst. "I-it's not an act..." He stuttered softly. His back was still turned to Tiger; fists clenched so tightly that his arms were beginning to shake. Tiger opened his mouth to continue the argument when all of a sudden he felt his rage and anger dissipate into nothing. Heaving a heavy sigh, the blue wolf turned towards the lake.

After a minute Hare spoke up. "You know, I always thought our arguing was like an act. Y'know? Something we did for fun..." Hare sniffed and nervously brushed his finger under his nose; a Genki trait which had somehow rubbed off on him. "I didn't know you really felt like that, that you really think I'm that worthless!"

Tiger didn't look at him. His steady, cool gaze was focused on the lake. A long, painful silence ensued. Every breath Hare took seemed to burn his lungs as the unusually long seconds ticked by. 

Tiger spoke quietly, his voice near to a whisper. "I heard what you said earlier."   
  
Hare glanced at him, tears glistening in his eyes. Tiger's tone of voice was so calm it hurt Hare's ears to listen. He couldn't help but think of it like the calm before a storm. Hare sat a little distance from Tiger, and swallowed the hard, burning, lump in his throat. 

Tiger glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Hare's eyes were now shadowed by his dark bangs. The blue wolf suddenly felt his guard slipping and his cold heart sinking to his paws. _A money grubbing furball and a bandit... not unlike myself. _

Tiger lifted his head to the bright moon above and closed his golden eyes. There was something about the moon which helped clear his mind whenever he felt confused. "Hare?" Tiger asked quietly. "How do you feel about me?" He could hardly believe he was asking such a question to Hare of all creatures.

Hare smiled a little, a light blush grazing his cheeks. "Sheesh Tiger, I thought that woulda been obvious by now." Tiger, feeling a little uneasy, turned his head back to the lake. "Wellaren't you gonna bite my head off or something?" Tiger didn't answer. As the silence once again grew longer, Hare got angrier and angrier until finally, "Arg! Are you gonna answer me or what?!" Hare growled, "You're so damn arrogant!" Tiger glanced up at the enraged bunny and the corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly. 

"If I make you so angry... why do you care about me?" Tiger asked in his unusually calm tone of voice. 

Hare locked eyes with him for a second, and began blushing furiously. "Well, eh I don't know. I guess I don't just care about you Tiger." Tiger raised an eyebrow, and moved to sit a little closer to him. Hare gulped and forced himself to continue. "What I mean is, I like you more than like." Tiger frowned in confusement as he watched Hare scratch the back of his head nervously. "I guess I could have phrased that better. What I'm trying to say is, I kinda, fluve frou." Hare muttered under his breath.

"Uhmcome again?" Tiger asked, slightly amused. He was thoroughly enjoying this little game.

Hare's entire face was glowing crimson red now. "Oh, c'mon! Don't make me say it again!" he pouted.

Tiger grinned and gently nuzzled Hare's neck, taking the bunny completely by surprise. "Does that help?" Tiger asked, before gently licking Hare's cheek. Hare relaxed and practically melted against the wolf, sighing happily. Tiger smirked down at his companion. What a strange pair they made.  


_I've had time to write a book about   
The way you act and look - I haven't got a paragraph.   
Words are always getting in my way,   
Anyway, I love you,   
That's all I have to tell you,   
That's all I've got to say._

  
"Who would have thought?" Hare whispered, gazing up at the stars.  
"Hmm? Thought what?" Tiger asked as he curled himself around Hare. Although this new need to protect Hare was a new and alien feeling for him, he would not ignore it.  
  
"You and me." Hare replied quietly. "Y'know...together." Tiger smiled as Hare began stroking his long blue mane. 

Tiger had been alone for longer than anyone could know. When Grey Wolf had been captured, he had been left alone. Each member of his pack were good friends of his, but they had never matched the bond he had shared with his brother.   
And then he met Hare, the conniving little bunny who treated him as an equal, not as _The Great Tiger Of The Wind'. _But after a while, Tiger had begun to like the way Hare could read what was on his mind. And now he knew for certain how he felt.  


_And now,   
I'd like to make a speech about   
The love that touches each,   
But, stumbling, I would make you laugh.   
I feel as though my tongue were made of clay,   
Anyway, I love you,   
That's all I have to tell you.  
That's All I have to say_  
  
  
"Hare?"  
"Yeah."  
"I, uhh I care about you too." Tiger muttered.  
Hare simply smiled and closed his eyes again. "I know."  


~*~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~*~

Well there ya go, an example of my awful and soppy writing. The reason I re-wrote this was because of one reviewer (thanks Ghostdancer!) who said the fic would have been better if I had some sort of fight or argument between the two which I completely agreed with so ...uhm...there ya go! ^_^; 

Hope you enjoyed it & thank-u so much for all your kind reviews!


End file.
